Can't wait for spring!
by Nobleteacup
Summary: This story as an adoption from another anime, which I'll reveal in my last chapter so it doesn't spoil my fic's updates. eue Kuroko is an elite student, rich in every way. But his life changes when he meets Kagami Taiga. Just what exactly has his beloved city got in store for him? And what of this Kagami?
1. Chapter 1

**/ Okay so I know i'm like meh cuz I still have to do my kikuro fic, but I REALLY wanted to do this before anybody else had the idea. Fuck. XD Okay so this IS a KNB adaption to another anime, following its story and characters and stuff (with a knb twist fufuf) but I will only say what anime it is once I'm finished with the story~ So it doesn't ruin anything for this fic. Eue BUT IF YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS THEN GOOD ON YOU. 3 Anyway, on with the show~~/**

Running, running. He didn't know what else he could do aside from run. He just had to escape from their hands no matter what. It was dark, smelt of the rich armour of human wastes- and it was loud. Loud from the firearms aiming straight for the males thin and warn out body as he continued to run through the maze of darkness, clutching his arm as if to keep it from falling off as he meandered through the deep depths of black around him. Even thought he was gasping for breath, the figure being hunted continued to run for his freedom.

Soon enough, he found some light, and sprinted toward it. Little did he know of the drop that would follow as he leapt and plummeted into the liquid waste face first- which in turn lead in to groan. However, he quickly hauled himself up and ran from the mass amount of footsteps closing in on him from behind.

The boy enclosed in a dark red clough ran for a new tunnel leading to what he'd hoped was the exist- to his freedom and final farewells to the men in black carrying the weapons bestowed to them by the devil. Soon enough, he was deep into said tunnel, and ran from the men coming from the side- another tunnel of which he definitely couldn't take now. But to his pleasure, he found what looked like the end of the tunnel, and sprinted with all his last might to reach it before _they_ reached _him._ He stumbled- slipping on whatever lurked in the green waters belief his feet, but with experience, he managed to stabilise himself and soon gripped at the bars blocking him away from the paradise of the open skies.

The redheaded male gripped tightly onto the steel bars, and struggled to try taring them apart the best he could, but with no luck, he soon stopped and pressed his head against the cold hollow metal. Why the fuck did this have to happen?! He was so close. Soon enough, a mighty roar of exasperation filled the metallic tunnels forever binding this male in their body.  
_

Deep within section six stood an over-powering government, a government nobody dared to question unless they wanted to be taken away by the security keeping those that resided in section six in line. Section six was thought to be a utopia, free of crime, economic and environmental problems that tainted the world before the Great War that initially destroyed such worldly affairs, and created such a utopia section six was today. The buildings were all rather modern, there was still a class divide, and relative poverty in the downtown area separated from those that were privileged to have the upper-hand in society with their huge homes. But even the less fortunate were not horribly poor- they still had a roof over their heads, a pretty normal life with school, work and so on. The homeless were non-existent.

A mighty blast of wind rumbled against the double glazed window, catching one student in particular's attention in the middle of a lecture about the brain. Usually section six had clear blue skies, sunny spells of happiness to keep the city's civilians happy within the large concrete walls separating the utopia from the rest of the world.

A slide flicked onto the screen in front of the class of promising individuals showing different coloured diagrams labelled to aid with the spoken teaching voiced by a male no older nor younger than the students themselves.

"You could even say that what we commonly think of as a 'soul'," the boy began, flicking the next slide to show more diagrams and un-interesting writing to aid the next part of the learning, " Is merely a by-product of the basic electro-chemical process of neurotransmitter exchange between neurones via synapses."

None of this was processed at all by the boy sitting by the large spare window spreading from floor to roof as the pale young man simply sat in a daze, watching the trees rustle outside in their fight against the sudden strong winds that threatened to push them down. In the far distance of the city, passed the trees and grass areas, hovering over the high-rise buildings with such pure hate, was a thunderstorm. A thunderstorm that looked like it was trying to kill the many buildings standing in its path between it and the school the boy, Kuroko, was in. The sight could only make the powdered bluenette smile as he continued to gaze off into the troubled city centre. He loved nature, something that could not be so easily controlled by humans, not even the government keeping him and everybody else safe from such worldly things. He often caught himself wanting to become with nature itself, freedom being something so tempting for someone that could never obtain it.

"Shogo- why are you talking while I'm presenting?" The redhead stood in the front of the class asked somewhat louder than he usually would speak. It was something everybody knew wasn't a good thing, which was why Kuroko quickly snapped out of his daydreams to focus back in on his 'lecturer as he glared over at the grey haired male sat in the desk diagonal in front of Kuroko.

Haizaki Shogo, a delinquent well known in the school full of privileged teens.

"We're not; it's probably just the wind making the moon drop howl." He replied smugly, a grin on his face as he looked over at the boy with purple hair that sat in front of Kuroko for affirmation- which was done by the tall male grinning back at him. "Dun get y'er pants in a twist." At the mention of the moon drop, Kuroko peered back out the window to the thing. How focus was yanked back into the classroom as a snipping sound could be heard echoing throughout the hollow walls of the large classroom.

"Don't defy me."

"Was that a threat?!" Haizaki stood up.

"You're just full of yourself because you got selected for the special track, Akachin.." The purple haired male, Murasakibara Atsushi uttered, his back facing the window as he lazily peered over at the redhead whose anger was quickly bubbling away over the rebellion befalling on his classroom.

"I can smell the moths in your clothes from way over here." Haizaki joined, waving his hand in front of his face with a smirk that only agitated the male further. Soon enough Akashi leapt over the tanned males table and attempted to stab him with the silver blades he usually carried around with him for 'reasons' nobody really knew. Maybe this was one of them?

Within a matter of seconds two teachers came in upon hearing the sudden uproar, disrupting the sudden fight in the classroom. Kuroko felt useless as he watched his best friend and brat classmate fight in front of him. Another stressful class that came with being taught by Akashi Seijuuro.

"You know.. You should probably focus more on martial arts than neuroscience.." Kuroko suggested as he and Akashi sat on the large ferry that was leisurely taking its time to deliver them back to their homes safe and sound.

The redhead beside him frowned deeply at this, peering over at his friend with a look that only showed amusement behind the heterochromatic eyes. "You weren't listening in class, were you? Not even you listened to my presentation.."

Kuroko sat back in his seat, looking away from the male wearing a dark red woollen jumper with a light blue zig-zag pattern making its way across the chest. The redhead smiled though when his friends began to recite the words he'd spoken in his presentation not so long ago without any trouble what so ever. "Tetsuya, want to come it my house today? Grandmother wanted to see you."

"Okay.."

They soon reached the final stop, and exited through the glass turbine doors that scanned the electronic bracelets all members of section six carried as ID and for many other reasons.

"Its today, right?"

"Oh really? Is that why you invited me-?"

"No, the typhoon."

"Oh.. It's passing though number six tonight, right?" The two walked through the grey and dull streets with two bicycles, making their way to Akashi's house before the storm hit them- which was supposedly soon. "I'm sort of excited.. It's the best birthday present I could have ever asked for.

"What are you talking about?" Akashi uttered, then climbed on his bike and peddled off, leaving the bluenette to flounder for a moment before jumping on his own bike and riding after the retreating figure cycling down the concrete path in attempt to catch up to him.

They soon arrived at the large home Akashi lived in, the grand sky luring above it threatening to pound it with water at any moment. The two put their bikes under the shelter outside of the red heads family home, and then both entered with Akashi in the lead only to be greeted by an old lady in a mobility scooter. "Oh Kuroko! It's nice to see you again. My, have you grown.~" The lady purred as he pulled her long grey hair up into a pony tail.

"It's nice to see you again too, Ma'am."

"Grandmother.."

"Yes yes, I've finished it." The lady whispered as Akashi approached her.

Kuroko was then met with a soft thing being pushed to his chest, that in which he grasped with his nimble hands as he looked down at it in slight surprise.

"Happy birthday, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he let go of the soft light blue jumper folded and tied in the traditional ribbon which had a bow at the top. A red ribbon that reminded him of his friends eyes.. Well, eye. And his pure red hair that stood out from the many heads of brown that covered the city pavements.

The younger male pulled the ribbon undone and unfolded the jumper before holding it up to see the front of it, his usual stoic expression covering his face as he watched his gift. It was exactly the same jumper Akashi himself was wearing, but the light blue and bright red were swapped around- never the less when the both were to wear it, they would match. How ... Embarrassingly sweet?

"You were the only one that complimented my jumper when i first wore it into school, you said it looked warm."

"I did-?"

Akashi nodded, and then gave his friend a soft smile as the shorter male continued to look at the jumper. "I thought we should match, but since you're 'Tetsuya', I thought you should have a different colour that matched your name and personality."

"Oh, thank you very much, Akashi-kun.. Thank you as well, Ma'am." He said politely, looking over at the lady that had knitted the jumper with her own two knitting needles. It must have taken a long time to make such a thing. It looked about the right size too which was sort of a plus? At least he could wear it in his room when it was cold and such.

The lady nodded with a warm smile. "Keep an eye on Seijuuro when you join the special track too, Kuroko-kun." She hummed. What a nice old lady. Kuroko nodded in acceptance, and Akashi wondered off towards the kitchen behind Kuroko. "I made a cake, I'll go get it."

The thought of Akashi making a cake shocked Kuroko, but soon enough it was forgotten when the handmade cake was in front of him, laminating the room with the bright candles that flickered with ever small movement in the room. He blew out the candles and the lights quickly flicked on. The cake was cut into pieces and before they knew it, they were all eating the delicious chocolate cake with white frosting, lettering jumbled now as the words were cut in half along with the soft sponge underneath it. It really was a nice cake. It warmed the bluenette's heart when his friend and grandmother clapped as the celebration began. It wasn't like he didn't have this in the past, but Kuroko enjoyed little things like this that was quiet and with the people he cared for the most. And even more so at how ordinary the occasion was. The home only consisted of the old lady and small boy, but with more than enough rooms since it was a decent sized home-. The normality made him feel calm and content. Even if he didn't have many friends- well.. No friends at all aside from Akashi, he didn't care. He wasn't one for big celebrations of busy conversations anyway.

After the cake had been torn apart, Akashi called over the bluenette into a walk-in closet which had many nice and stylish- yet old fashioned clothes. They were all the garments Akashi's grandmother had made over the years for Akashi, which the male adored for sentimental reasons. His grandmother was frail after all, so making so many things just to keep him clothed was something he greatly appreciated. He explained that even if they were old-fashioned, he liked them, and didn't need anything modern and trendy.

The rain began to pitter patter over the roof of the apartment, and Kuroko decided it was time to go. He and Akashi went out to the front door and Kuroko took an umbrella Akashi offered to protect him from the weathers wet droplets falling from the sky. "I'll pick my bike up tomorrow." The boy said as he pushed up the portable shelter and held it over his head as he took a step out of the solid structure.

Kuroko was now wearing the jumper that the old lady taking a nap indoors had made for him- it wasn't so bad to wear it now after hearing about how the lady hadn't had anything else to do since the government did anything else for them. It really was quite sad to see such a person be so.. Bored with their life? "Your present wasn't what you expected it to be, was it?"

"I liked this too though, it's beautiful."

"I've got another present for you though.~"

Kuroko raised a brow, turning around to face his friend. Sure enough, before he realised it, Akashi had his lips pressed against his cheek. Those lips retreated before any awkward atmosphere was created- well aside from now since it was.. Strange to give to a friend.

"That's the same present my mother gave me-."

"No- my one was different, Tetsuya." Akashi replied quickly. It really did piss him off that the shorter male was so air-headed sometimes. "Mine was the physical symbolism of the manifestation of reproduction desire-"

A strong wind blew through them, causing Kuroko to let go of the umbrella. Shortly after a wailing sound could be heard, it dragged out for a few seconds before fading, and resounding a couple of more times in a rhythm. Akashi looked over toward here the wailing was coming front, passed the trees and toward the city centre. "The moon drop is crying.." After a few more times, the sound stopped, and the redheads attention was back onto his friend whom was now soaked to the bone thanks to the lack of an umbrella that was now somewhere a few yards away and out of sight. "It's been a while since I've heard the moon drop's voice. The typhoon's definitely not that bad."

"A blister.."

"Huh?"

"It kind of looks like a blister.."

Kuroko had made it home in due time, took a shower and got dressed into his night clothes with his wet ones now hanging in the laundry basket by the door in his bedroom. The typhoon was hitting his area now, but not a single thing looked out of place. It almost looked like a simple heavy storm- but that was thanks to the world's development in infrastructure that helped secure their lives in the events of weather like this. In fact, it was even taken lightly. People didn't care at all that a typhoon was hitting them, though they did tend to try not be outside in such weather conditions.

The young teen liked the rain. He watched as the grey skies filled the horizon in front of his large windows, safe and dry in the comforts of his room.

That was until he pulled the sliding glass doors open that lead to the small balcony wide open, sending a blast of wind and rain into his room, blowing anything that wasn't held down securely to the back of the room. The moon drop's howl could be heard now, and the light blue eyes stared off towards the flashing red lights in the distance where the moon drop was. A blister on the earth.. A nice blister though, since everybody liked it when the 'blister' hummed its echoing song into the city streets.

A large teethy smile emerged on the males face, and he quickly ran out onto the balcony and grasped on the wet metal railings, then yelled as loud as he could, as if replying to the howling building before him. His voice died down, and then went back into another shriek call before quieting down again. He allowed the rain to soak ever inch of his body before an alarm from his bedroom called him back inside. Holding his arm in front of the electronic screen beside his door, he went and turned off the alarm system and clicked on the screen to see what was going on, but before he could do so, he heard a slight laugh erupt from behind him- making him turn around with haste to see who the hell was in his room with him.

Instantly he found a boy around his height and age standing by his window with dark red hair holding his arm. His _bloody_ arm.

Kurokos focus ran from the arm staining the others red jacket, to the lampshade that had fallen on the other side of the room- but before he could process what was exactly going on, he was pinned to the wall with a hand that reeked of blood pressed against his neck. The bluenette looked over to the hands owner and into the deep red eyes of the male now strangling him in his own bedroom. "Don't move." Being the only words he could hear as he began to feel an overwhelming state of panic flush through his body. Was he going to die now? Who was this stranger- and how did he get onto the first floor?

**/ Worst cliff hanger eva- notreally. But ANYWAY how was it so far? It's hardly into the story yet, but I hope it's good enough.~ Tell me what you think about it! ... Like if I'm wasting my time procrastinating rather than fixing up my studies for my tests this week. Anyways! Yes!"! So please review, I'll love you forever if you do.~ 3 SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER./**


	2. Chapter 2

_**/I feel so bad for updating so soon, but like.. I feel like this need to be published along with the other one simply because the first chapter is very- plain. And this one is where it all picks up and gets interesting I suppose? So anyway! On with the story~!/**_

_**Previously..**_

"_Don't move." Being the only words he could hear as he began to feel an overwhelming state of panic flush through his body. Was he going to die now? Who was this stranger, and how did he get onto the first floor?_

**Chapter 2**

"Do you know what you're doing-?" Kuroko questioned as he watched the eyes that shun in the night light, ready to kill whoever tried to cross him. It really was intimidating, but Kuroko didn't really care too much. Sure, he was a little scared; after all, the other did have his hand to his neck. But either way he chose to be ignorant so he could at least calm the male down. Soon enough, the male intensified his glare. Who the hell talks like that in such a calm way when a stranger is threatening them in their room?! "Let me treat your wounds." He continued, hoping for the other to be swayed by this. The redhead continued to glare, but slightly less with confusion spreading his face. "You do know what that means right? Treat your wounds?"

The stranger pulled away slowly, obviously taking caution as he did so. The vice-grip of the hand soon graced Kurokos neck again upon the sound of the screen beginning to chime beside them. The two exchanged a look, and then the bluenette raised his hand to answer the chime. "Mum? What is it?"

"Tetsuya, you opened the window again didn't you?" The two boys watched each other as the lady voice spoke.

"The window? Oh yeah."

"Well close it you'll catch a cold." The feminine voice replied, voice full of disappointment.

"Okay... Oh, mum I have a report due so I'll be busy with that. I'll have dinner later so don't worry. "

"I see.. Being in the special track must be hard. Well don't work too hard okay? Good luck." She said softly, somewhat sympathetic sounding. He closed the call and the two both relaxed. Kuroko then quickly walked into action, heading toward the light now on the floor for the first aid kit that was tucked away on the bookshelf. "We have to stop the bleeding first."

The male followed, and they both sat on the floor near the lamp still shining- stood up now so they could see what was going on. "So, you're in the special track?"

"Yeah, I start next month." The slightly shorter male said as he sprayed the now clean wound with disinfectant, making the other flinch at the stinging feeling. He then cut a long strand of bandage and began to wrap it around the others arm.

"Impressive.~ you must have a high IQ." The redhead purred, smirking over at the boy fixing his wound. Kuroko pouted slightly, then applied a little pressure on the hurt area, making the stranger look away, wincing.

"Are you teasing me?"

"Not a chance—"The boy looked over to a cabinet containing many golden trophies of all shapes and sizes. "You were classed A rank during your second year exam. You were placed in a top education institution. And at aged 12 you're starting the special track." He looked off from the cabinet and to the window. "You're a special elite."

"Hah-" Kuroko held up a long needle, then squirted the substance inside slightly into the air to imitate what many doctors do that he'd watched on TV. The stranger quickly looked round and his face turned a deathly white.

2Oi what are you planning to do with that?!" The male leaned away from the needle, terrified.

"It's a local anaesthetic."

"Hold on- what are you going to do when you've shot me with that?"

"Stitches.."

"Stitches? Have you ever done this before?!"

"Nope! My major is ecology. But I do know the theory behind suturing blood vessels."

"tch.. theory.."

After a few seconds, the male raised his arm and allowed the other to do what he wished, and Kuroko proceeded with the treatment. "It'll feel numb in a minute, so keep pressure on it with the gauze." Kuroko requested, pressing a cloth on the wound- which the nameless boy quickly grasped and held himself, doing as he was told.

Why was this boy helping him? He was just a stranger. Nobody would do that, at least not to him that was.

"You're weird.." He uttered, staring at the pale bluenette getting ready for the next step of the treatment. Stitches. The boy looked back at the redhead, raising a brow slightly.

"Why?"

"You haven't even asked my name yet."

Kuroko was slightly taken back by this, but shook his head and gave him a small smile in return. "But you haven't asked me for mine either." He said. _So innocent._

"It's Tetsuya right?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Taiga. Kagami Taiga."

"Taiga?" Kuroko tilted his head slightly at the name, somewhat in disbelief. "Somehow I thought them to be different-."

"Huh? Who?"

Kuroko hesitated, then stayed silent. The slightly smaller male then shook his head and went back into the box in front of him. "Anyway, it's time to stitch you up.. Anyway, where is this from?"

"I was shot."

"With a gun!?"

"Duh.."

"But only hunting clubs are allowed to carry guns-." They both looked away in their own thoughts. Who exactly was this person? Taiga.. He didn't look like an animal, so a hunting club wouldn't be after him.

"They kind of are like a hunting club. But for humans." The boy uttered with a soft smile. You wouldn't think he was talking about something so vial if it wasn't for the voice coming from the thin lips. Kurokos lips turned flat once more as he listened to the other go on about how number six, the place he lived and loved, was a place where there were hunters and prey. It didn't make sense to him- since he'd never understand such grotesque theories. But even so, even if they were farfetched, he couldn't help but listen on and think about this as he stitched Kagami's wounds carefully. It sort of grossed him out to do such a thing, but it was better than letting the male die in his bedroom, right?

The boy soon finished and walked towards the small kettle in his room on a unit, and Kagami went up the small stairs toward an indoor balcony where Kurokos bed was, as well as a few book shelves. He sat on the bed, and Kuroko brought up some tea for the both of them. The bluenette couldn't hide the small look of worry dominate his face from the redhead as he walked up the stairs. "What is it-?" He asked as he was given the tea the bluenette gave him. Kuroko the rested against the balcony railings with green glass panels that reached up to his waist as he looked down at his own tea clasped in his two hands. Kurokos gaze then shifted back to the other was he watched the wounded male slurp at his drink in amazement.

"Are you always like this?" Kagami asked with a small amused chuckle.

Kuroko raised a brow with curiosity and slight confusion."Like what?"

"Are you always so unguarded around people? Are all you pure-hearted elites so soft?" He asked, giving the boy in front of him a bemused smirk- almost enjoying the idea and mocking him. His smirk then fell into a serious, disgusted look as he looked down towards the window on the other side of the room. "You people can afford to live without fear and distrust."

"That's not-"

"Then why?"

Kuroko was taken back. He really didn't know how to explain himself properly without hurting whatever pride the stubborn guest had. Then again, it was hardly something he should have said when he came out with "Because you're so little, you look like a girl. And you were injured, and even know you look like you could collapse.. And.." The powered blue eyes trailed off, trying to think of what else to say.

"And?"

The shorter male looked back at the boy on the bed, frowning slightly before looking down to the wooden floor under his white socks. "I don't know.."

Of course, this made Kagami laugh at how naive his host was. He then calmed down and looked down at the Luke-warm tea in his hands contently. "Thanks."

Kuroko slid the door open to the kitchen where his mum was, his mum closing her electronic bracelet as she turned her gaze to look at her son with a small smile. "Tetsuya, are you done with your report? Oh, and you have mail from the minister of peace." She hummed, then leaned back in her chair as she pondered on the news shed just received herself.

"Oh.. Okay." He uttered in response before tapping on his own bracelet, a hologram screen appearing atop of it. It was news about an escaped criminal, VC 103221. A picture of Kagami taiga pooped up in the right hand corner, and the males eyes shot open. He was a VC? That explains the shot then. It also said that he was supposedly in the area too, and to contact the ministry as soon as they could if they spotted the run-away.

"Don't worry." His mum said, walking over to the cooking area to stir the stew still cooking in the pan. "He has a chip in him; they'll track him down soon enough. Have some dinner.~" She purred, and Kuroko nodded, having to keep calm so that his mum wouldn't suspect anything. He was harbouring a VC.. That's NOT good.

"Right-... Hey mum, can I have dinner upstairs?"

The sound of doors sliding open gained Kagami's attention once more as he was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling quietly, simply relaxing while he could. He sat up to look at the other about to turn the light on, then told him not to. Kuroko uttered something softy about not being able to see, and Kagami simply laughed at him mockingly once more about needing to eat more carrots. Such an old wife's tail though.

"Seriously, you can't find your way around your own room in the dark?" He chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm not nocturnal." The boy responded as he reached the top of the stairs once more carrying the tray containing some stew, a spoon and a cherry cake. "VC103221..You're on the news, you're famous now." Kuroko said, making Kagami grin and reach into his pocket to grasp a pocket knife.

"Mm.. The real thing is much better, don't you think?" Before he could reach it, he was cut short by the trey being placed on the bed in front of him.

"I bought you some stew and cherry cake." Kagami froze. _What the fuck is this!?_ He settled down once more, eyeing the boy in front of him showing kindness that really did baffle him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I asked my mum if I could eat upstairs so I could keep working on my report."

Kagami could help but laugh at that, then took the trey and placed it on his lap before taking the bread to eat it happily. "Smells good.~"

"My mum's a good cook." He replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. " So you escaped?"

"Of course." Kagami replied, still chewing his food proudly.

"What about the VC chip?"

"It's still in me."

Kuroko then looked around to see the other, worry almost exploding from his face. He rally would gt into trouble for this.

"Don't worry. They VC chips are just toys. They've been useless for ages."

Silence.

"Speaking of which, No.6 is just one giant toy.~ Do you know how it was made?" _This food is really nice._

"The Babylon Treaty. In the last great-war, most of the habitable areas were lost and humankinds banned military power. The six remaining states formed six city-states in six regions. No.6 is one of them." Kuroko recited, looking over at his guest with an emotionless expression he was well known for having—though Kagami wouldn't know that since that night in particular, Kuroko had been showing a spectrum of them. The redhead laughed, and Kuroko pulled yet another face that would ruin his stern reputation. "Why were you arrested? They said you escaped whilst being moved to the correctional facility."

Kagami looked up at him after taking a spoon full of his stew, humming in pleasure at the question and the delightful food. "No. I was already in the correctional facility. The ministry of piece was bringing me back to No.6."

That begged the question as to why the hell a peace keeping side of the government was taking a criminal back into the area. As if the male had read his mind, Kagami began again. "They were taking me over there." He uttered, looking over out the window and toward the city centre where the moon drop was.

"The city centre..? Why?"

"It's best if you didn't know.." The boy then turned around to face the wall and laid down after placing his already cleared tray down on the bed on the other side. "No more questions.. I want to sleep."

"So you won't tell me?"

"Can you forget something once you've heard it? Can you act like you've never heard it? Can you act like you don't know anything? You might be smart, but I don't think you're that grown up yet." The boy uttered as he began to close his eyes, Kuroko growing frustrated as he half glared at the boys back hogging his bed.

Kuroko huffed, then stood up to look at the city centre, the questions still floating around in his head. It really was annoying that he wasn't being told anything. What was he hiding?

"Oi, don't you get it? You're in enough trouble as it is?"

He looked around to see the male known as Taiga sitting up and staring at him with a serious expression. "You're sheltering a VC and neglecting to contact the ministry. I'd say you're in this way too deep as it is already.."

Kuroko sighed softly, sitting back on the edge of his bed- simply giving up on the ideas now. It was annoying, but he knew the other wouldn't budge. Why would he? They were strangers?

"I won't talk about this anymore.. Or about that little screaming stunt you pulled." A grin spread across his slightly tanned face as he watched the other flinch and look over at him in embarrassed shock. His cheeks slightly red even. All of a sudden, Kagami jumped up onto the bed, then raised his arms in the air as if announcing something major to the world- even if his voice was low to avoid gaining the mother downstairs' attention. "I was surprised! I was just creeping in the garden, wondering what I should do-"

"Hey-! Come on wait!" Kuroko then tried to leap over to grab the boy ankle, but failed as the young male jumped to another area of the bed.

"And then all of a sudden, the window opens and you come out!" He continued relentlessly, laughing at the image in his mind as he grasped his tiny chin in a way that would suggest he was thinking.

"Oi come on cut it out!" Kuroko protested louder, and jumped at him again. Averting the grasp yet again, Kagami jumped off of the bed and ran toward the small railing that reflected the one outside not too far away from where they were, then mocking the yelling with his own more quiet one, shaking his head from side to side to make the impersonation more realistic' in his view.

"Haha! I've never known someone to make such a face before-!"

"Shut upp!" Kuroko yelled, finally having enough of the taunting as he made his final leap toward the redhead, his hand reaching to the others neck. But before he could grab him, once more, he was avoided and instead of running away again, Kagami pushed the boy to the railings, grasped him firmly then yanked him onto the bed, then climbed onto his back and reached for the spoon on the bed next to him and pressed it to his neck.

"If this was a knife.." He began, then scraped the spoon against the others neck, making him gulp. "You'd be dead." He purred, and leaned over to whisper into the young boy's ear. "You'd be pushing up daisies.." How could somebody say such a thing with a grin?

"A-Amazing—"

"Huh?"

"you're really good at this, huh?"

Kagami was the one taken back now, leaning away from the bluenette's ear as he looked at the face now looking up as him with a genuine smile. _What the fuck is this guy's problem?! _

"How do you immobilize someone so easily?" Kuroko asked, really enthusiastic to learn for some reason. Was this guy really an idiot? "Are there certain pressure points you have to hit?"

Kagami's eyes were wide as he stared down at the boy that had said something so- WEIRD that it almost made his eyes pop out of his skull. Seriously. It hurt. He burn burst into laughter, rolling onto his back beside the male, still holding the wrist he'd grabbed from the start simply because he'd forgotten he was holding it. "Weird! You're so weird!~ Seriously you're such an airhead!" He laughed, and soon enough Kuroko laughed as well and slipped his arm up to grasp the others hand.

It was hot. Too hot. "You're burning up—"

"Leave it, you're hot yourself.. Humans are always warm when they're alive." He uttered calmly, giving the boy hand a soft squeeze and he closed his eyes, relaxing himself.

He knew it was rude, but Kuroko couldn't help but stare at the male holding his hand, refusing to be treated. If he slept like that it would only get worse, right?

The next morning, Kuroko was standing outside the windowed balcony, listening to the birds chirping under the summers blue sky. What a lovely day.

That was until the Ministry of defence knocked at his door, demanding answers as to what was up with the fact that the chip found in VC103221 was located at his home for a while the night before, and now gone completely- not to be re-located. That day, Kuroko was not accepted into the Special track, and was stripped of his privileged life style with the amazing, beautiful home on top of a small hill with an amazing garden, waterfall trickling down the small hill endlessly with stairs either side of it that lead up to the front door. He had to move with his mum into a small home downtown, on top of a shop his mother then made into a bakery where she sold bread and cakes- at least she could make a living out of doing the thing she loved, right?

Little did he know that this was only the start of something much bigger that would dawn on him in two years time.

**/eue dumdumdum. Okay now that was it for this week~ I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT WEEKEND WITH A NEW CHAPTER 3 Reviews PLEASE I need to know if what I'm doing is any good, how I can improve and MAINLY if it's worth my time. =3= SO 3 /**


End file.
